Several million American children suffer from moderate to severe allergic reactions due to food, insect stings, pollen or medications (especially antibiotics and radiocontrast agents used in imaging). Some of the allergic reactions in children or adults become fatal. Based on data from National Center for Health Statistics, there were about 2,500 fatal allergic reactions (anaphylaxis) from 2000 to 2010, and the number of fatal anaphylaxis keeps increasing every year. Oftentimes, children, who are prone to allergic reactions, are away from their parents or guardians, for example, the children may be at a playground, at their friends' homes, at a daycare, at a school, and so on. Under these circumstances, parents or guardians have no information on what is happening when their children undergo allergic reactions. Medication (such as epinephrine) must be dispensed to individuals within a few minutes from the onset of moderate to severe allergic reactions. Undetected severe allergic reactions may lead to loss of life.